


Rhett's Smile

by wneleh



Series: 30daysofrandl fics [1]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: 30daysofrandl, College, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wneleh/pseuds/wneleh
Summary: Everyone says Rhett has a nice smile.  Link doesn’t know what they’re talking about.





	Rhett's Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 30daysofrandl on tumblr. None of this is real, even the parts that are.

People are always commenting to Link about Rhett’s smile – and by people, Link mostly means girls, but not completely – a couple of their teachers have noted it in passing. And even Link’s dad once said that Rhett looked like “a praying mantis, unless he’s smiling.” This has always confused Link a bit, because when Rhett’s not sleeping he can’t be smiling because his mouth is moving – he’s talking, or eating, or singing.

Okay, Link’s seen him grimacing during tests. And if Link tries he can recall the look of concentration on Rhett’s face when he was trying to nail a three-pointer back in high school.   
And laughing, Link’s pretty sure he knows what Rhett looks like when he’s laughing, though maybe not as well as he should – maybe they both look away from each other? Anyway, it’s weird to watch someone else laugh. Too personal. Plus, maybe-probably Link’s laughing himself when Rhett laughs, and maybe Link closes his eyes?

He’ll have to pay attention next time.

Anyway, the point is, Link can’t think of a single time he’s seen Rhett smile. So when Rhett’s new (well, not-so-new; Link’s been waiting until she graduated high school to give her the title, for the sake of propriety) girlfriend, Jessie, says something about it, Link seizes the opportunity to ask her what the heck she’s talking about.

“Of course you’ve seen him smile,” says Jessie. “I first noticed it when he was looking at you.”

They both freeze then, because this is AWK-WARD. But then Jessie laughs and sticks out her tongue at him, just a little, just a flash, and Link chuckles too because, yeah, message conveyed; and suddenly he likes Jessie a lot, and feels like a jerk for not really accepting her for so long.

“I don’t know, try to catch it in a mirror or something sometime,” she says. “It’s worth a shot.”

“Okay, yeah, sure,” he says.

THE END


End file.
